Sing with a fearful trill and I will listen
by North of the North
Summary: Russia's Talent as a Nation is to be able strike fear into anyone. Canada's is to give joy to whoever hears him sing. Once he'd discovered why that old throwback Prussia called Canada his "Birdie," suddenly it had all made sense what he had to do to ease the ache within himself…he needed to have Mathew for himself. Everyone else? Why he'd killed them all, of course.


**Sing with a fearful trill and I will listen 27 May 18**

 **RusCan**

* * *

Summary: Russia's captured Canada. His Talent as a Nation is to be able strike fear into anyone. Mathew's was to give joy to whoever heard him sing. So Ivan kept his little birdie for himself. Once he'd discovered why that old throwback Prussia called Canada his "Birdie," suddenly it had all made sense what he had to do to ease the ache within himself…he needed to have Mathew for himself. Everyone else? Why he'd killed them all, of course.

Sometimes, he doesn't know whether it is remorse, pity, or a cruel and sick fascination with Mathew's pain that makes him bring the blond man to his family's graves…or sometimes even leave him there sobbing, with an appropriate number of guards and his more dangerous sister there to guard him and make sure he doesn't try to escape. Not that anyone in their sane mind would test their running ability against Belarus' knives, which was why Russia now found her to be so useful, besides that she seemed to understand his one rule: Canada was off-limits for her knife games. He just turned the other way whenever he noticed that he had one less maid or manservant, and ordered for a new one to be brought to him.

* * *

Mathew

* * *

Mathew, or Canada as he'd been called in the time before…before Ivan's bloodshed when he'd been forbidden from saying Russia's more impersonal Nation name. After all, a Nations' human name is a rather private thing, only to be shared and used by family, close friends, and lovers…or by the captor when they've been captured. Mathew had come from a time away from that part of the unspoken rules of etiquette. His body had been too young when he'd been taken away from his own people before, and instead of becoming a servant or whatever else, he had called France papa, then later England father. Then later on for both their names when they were recognized as close family. Now though, now he called Russia by his human name: Ivan.

Mathew knew that he was scared, and had been since the world had erupted in unexpected bloodshed. It had happened so quickly that he was still in the throes of his shock at it. But staying here, staring at his family's gravestones, somehow that was grounding to him and he drew that strength around him.

"Why did this have to happen?" He raged inside his head as he cried for the thousandth time silent tears over the graves of his old family. And his tears once again landed, as he leaned over, after falling down then gathering together in swiftly disappearing bits of moisture on the heaped up earth that contained all of the happiness he didn't know resided just in them until they were gone and he was left without his Kuma, without Alfred, or Francis, or Arthur, or even his half-siblings. Though he didn't know where Australia or Seychelles had been buried…or even if they had been. From what he knew, his twin and father figures had been placed here just for him and for Ivan to leave him here crying whenever he grew tired of singing and just started to give Ivan sad empty looks when he asked for a song, or when he started refusing food, and had it choked down his throat.

* * *

Ivan

* * *

Ivan started back on his circuitous little walk around the property. It was time to put Mathew back in his little cage. Maybe he could get him a present and maybe Mathew's song might become sweeter?

Hm, it was worth a thought. He did still have the skin of that polar bear creature of Mathew's. Maybe that would be a good present?

* * *

 **Hiiiiiiii**

 **Here I am being crazy again ;) and thinking of setting a regular schedule of updates...for the next month at least. My job currently has me doing on the job medical training in a place away from home with no wi-fi unless I drive for 20 min to the nearest library, so I've spent a lot of time with my old journals I've brought along to do Duke of Edinburgh Award paperwork with, and they have my old stories in...so I've been having lots more time to type those up.**

 **Since my last update, I still have another short story done, with another mostly done.**

 **What sounds like a good update schedule for you all until my next uncertain update time when I'll be sent to a new location?**

 **Cheers!**

 **HUGS and WUVS lovelies~**

 **Please please please review :D**

 **North of the North**

 **P.S. I'm not just abandoning stories still not completed, I'm just quickly typing up others I come across that I like until I come to the chapters and stuff done for the ones already partly up but not finished on here yet *takes a deep breath* :)**


End file.
